Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp is the twelfth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. #Do not edit what others say. #You may not quit. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships Conflicts Jacobasin to Koops Attractions Relationships Alliances Elimination Table Do not edit this section TBA Day One Arrival Chris: *watches as 18 teens step off a helicopter onto a sandy beach* Welcome to the show everybody. Deendee: Yo, dawgs, yo. Word. Chris: ... Welcome everybody but this guy. Jacobasin: *put hand on his ear like a headseat* Moving in, moving in, surely there are magically deer around! Oh wait.. Am I in game, or not? Oh well, *put hand down* Hey Everyone! Addison: *Walks in and looks around* Uh... Hi, everybody... Deendee: *sees Addison* What up, shawtay? Jake: *walks out* Salutations everyone! Johnson: Yeah, hey. Jacobasin: So Chris, is there you know.. wireless contenction any where within 5 miles of here? Cause, you know. I have.. umm, a bud I need to talk to. Cause, unlike you. I might have a social life. Addison: I-I don't think so... Jacobasin: *wrapped arm around Addisons shoulder* So are you a fellow player of the World of Chularshion? If so, what creature do you have as a loyal companion to take down the Monsters of the Horde! Koops: And this is where my nightmare begins. Addison: Uh.... *slowly walks back away from Jacobasin* Koops: *looks around* I guess I can stay here, on a count that I can win a lot of money. Deendee: Yo, errybody, you can call me Deendee. Koops: Hey Deendee, the name's Koops; how are you doing? Jacobasin: *shakes head and mumbles to himself* Keep yourself together Jacobasin.. The internet... the game.. is all virtual.. or is it? Maybe, maybe. This is virtual, and the game is reality! ... *shook head* So guys! We are going to have fun right? *smile* Koops: *sarcastically* I bet it will be loads of fun, but forgive me for not leaping for joy. Jacobasin: (Conf) As said by the Shaman of the Flor Tribe, I will not be cast away due to simple humilation. You will be brought down, the bug will come around and bite you! He said as he fell into the magical pit of doom cast by the Flor Tribe. Koops: (CONF) *facepalms* What am I gonna do with these people? Jacobasin: So , everyone else... *walked away from Koops* How are you guys doing? *flinched* Chris: Later we will be doing a challenge to determine teams. Deendee: Sweet, yo. Johnson: Interesting. Koops: So how will the teams be decided by? Teddy: *Drinks a Chai Team* Someone give me their phone! I demand one right now! Kyle: Hello. *puts on shades* Teddy: *Points at Kyle* You, give me your phone right now. Kyle: No thanks, I left my phone at home, we're not supposed to have one here anyways. Teddy: *Facepalms* Whatever. I don't care what we're not supposed to have here. You are useless now, so go away. Jacobasin: Kyle, those shades give you +21 defence from the sun element attacks. Try using a banadana over your eyes and get +1000 defence from the sun. But you lose vision! Take a risk! Teddy: *Rolls eyes* You must have an unlimited nerd stat... Kyle: (CONF) Teddy's kinda annoying... Jacobasin: *shook head and cleared throat* Ugh,.. I mean.. Sup? Teddy: There you go, whatever your name is. Kyle: *makes salsa* Anyone want some? Teddy: *Pretends to trip, causing the salsa to spill on Kyle* Oops, was that me? Jacobasin: Hey, pass it over.. MAN, I want some DUDE. *put hand out* Kyle: It's fine, I have an apron on, and I made two extra bowls, here ya go! *pours bowl on Teddy's head* Here ya go Jacobasin *pours salsa in bowl, and chips in a semi-medium bag* Teddy: How dare you!? *Spills Jacobasin salsa* You, will pay Kyle (CONF: He's pathetic! I'm not surprised if his blood was filthy with patheticness) Kyle: Sorry, Teddy, I sorda have a temper problem. *hugs her* (CONF: I tend to get peeved off easily, so yeahh.. *pulls out Portable DVD player, and begins to watch Transformers 3.) OH YEAH! YOU KILL SENTINAL PRIME, OPTIMUS! Teddy: Ugh! I will not be hugged by such a filthy pathetic person! I demand you to let go of me this instance!!! Koops: (CONF) Right now from what I'm watching I have two choices; one, form an alliance with Teddy and win an easy million but with a target on my back or two, help out Kyle and vote him out and make my journey towards the money a bit harder. What to do, what to do. Kyle: I bath twice a day, every day, My dad's the CEO of NBC television, and my mom used to be the queen of England, I am rich, and I just love living a normal life, without being thought of as a spoiled brat, I mainly cook my own meals, even though I have chefs in my mansion. Tara: *arrives* Hello people! I'm Tara. Great to meet you all! Kyle: Hey Tara, how are ya? Teddy: *Gets really angry* Well you know what Kyle? My daddy doesn't need a job to earn money, and I don't see why you would be in a stupid reality show if your mom was the Queen of England! I get everything I want, and that's the way I like it. So shut your mouth, as I don't need that talk from you! Tara: Hey guys. Calm down! What's going on here? Gunter: *arrives* Keke: *Arrives* The future was right. Gunter: Keke wanna be an in alliance Kyle: Hey Keke, what's up? :D Keke: *Turns to Gunter* Rushing things will not help. *To Kyle* Hello there Kyle. Tara: *to Teddy* What is going on? Gunter: *takes off shirt to reveal 8-pack of abs* Hey Teddy wanna be in an alliance? Teddy: No. Girls with money like me don't interact with boys who build muscle just to look good. Gunter: Kyle wanna be in an alliance Kyle: Aren't you rushing things? *takes off shades* Tara: *to Gunter* Maybe you should try befriending some people before considering an alliance with them. Some people might not want ot team up with a total stranger. You should wait unitl we have the teams set out first. Teddy: *Rolls eyes* Maybe he's just doing that so he can dump his alliance members and get further in the game Jacobasin: I dont even know you, yet I hate you already. (@ Gunter) The nerve of some people. I guess Ignorance is Bliss. Tara: Adn Gunter, it is a bit too early for alliances now. Maybe a bit later. Teddy: Spritual speech there Tara. Kyle: Just wait to know people Gunter, you just arrived, like 7 minutes ago. Kaylynn: *steps off the boat (?) silently and joins the contestants* Kyle: Hello, Kaylynn! :D Teddy: *Rolls eyes* What in the world is your issue, Kaylynn? Jacobasin: Hey Bud *knuckle punched Kyles shoulder and then waved to Kaylynn* Keke: *Smiles at Kaylynn* Welcome. Kyle: *pats Keke's back* You're really good at mind reading, ya know that? :) (CONF) What, I like being friendly. >.> Keke: I know, it's my gift :D Gunter: (CONF: *throws up*) Jacobasin: Hi Keke! :D *shivered and mumbled* Its just the internet, and the game. Leave it be. Gunter: Hey Keke...what's up Kyle: (CONF) I feel an attraction towards Keke. (NON-CONF) Gunter, you're an actor? So cool! :D Keke: Hello Gunter and Jacobasin. Nice to finally meet you two. Gunter: Yep! You can see me on ABC Family, Disney, Nick, and Cartoonnetwork Kyle: What shows? :D Kaylynn: Uh... Gunter: On Disney I'm about to guest star on A.N.T. Farm, Fish Hooks, and I'll be a main character in the new series Jessie. Cartoonnetwork......I will paly someone in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and more shows. And so on Kyle: A.N.T Farm scares me.. D: Gunter: xD.....Yeah the Total Drama series is cool I'm gonna be in the 4th season Jacobasin: Not to burst your bubble, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is a cartoon. Kaylynn: *chuckles* Gunter: I know...which means you get to HEAR me..xD Kyle: I had a recurring role on Young and The Restless from the day I was born (May 23, 1993- June 3, 2010) 17 years.. they fired me, and replaced me with Dirk Granger, they killed off my CHARACTER :| Gunter: I was on Full house From the day I was born in 92 till 95 when it stopped running. I also won an Oscar for "Best Teen Actor" and many more awards and nominations Kaylynn: From the day you were born? *rolls eyes* Jake: *waits* Chris, when is the challenge? Gunter: Literally, they needed a child being born, so My mother went on the show two. Kyle: TMI. Gunter: Well Kaylynn thought I was wrong I was jsut proving my self xD Seth: *arrives* Ah, the good life *puts on sunglasses* Teddy: Really Kyle? Interesting... Gunter: I like your Tude Teddy, Reminds me of my ex-girlfriend Eve Seth: Oh wow. Um, yeah, so what's up everybody? Kyle: Yeah.. I've really dropped off the actor canvass, meh, I don't mind. It's Young and The Restless' lost, someone else's gain. Gunter: Kyle I can get you a guest role in Jessie